MarioBob Mushroompants
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: Spongebob episodes all staring Mario characters! Note: I apologized if any characters act OOC (Out Of Character). Also, casting for characters may changed in different episodes (Will update when I can).
1. Band Geeks

**Luigi's Band Geeks**

It was just another quiet day in the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was going around in Toad Town with a smile on their faces. However in the residence of the Mario bros home, Luigi was a different case. He was home alone while his famous brother, Mario, was out. Luigi had no idea what he was doing but it could be anything, whether it be visiting the Princess Peach, shopping, or just helping out around Toad Town. Luigi was doing some cleaning around the house when he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door. Luigi went to it and opened it and he saw a toad in a doctor like attire and some others similarly dress like him.

"Yeah...uh...we're with the pet hospital down the street and I understand you have a dying animal in the premises…", the toad said.

"Sorry you must have the wrong house", Luigi said.

After clearing it up that the fact his pet, Polterpup, as it names implies, is a ghost and indeed fine the doctors left and as soon Luigi closed the door his phone then ringed.

"Hello, you've reached the residence of the Mario bros. Please start after the beep", Luigi said as soon he answered his phone.

"Sounds as though you got a dying animal to attend to, eh old chum?", said a cackly voice that Luigi instantly recognized.

Luigi took a small gasp realizing that the person is "King Boo…'

Luigi had encountered King Boo not once but twice in the past. King Boo both captured Mario as a of means of revenge. Luigi successfully defeated the ghost king both times and captured him. However Professor E. Gadd agreed to let him go free on the condition that King Boo and his Boo's will stay out of trouble. A promise that King Boo surprisingly kept. However that doesn't mean he still can't be mischievous.

"I hear you're still playing the role of Player 2 these days", King Boo said to Luigi from the other line.

"Uhh.." Luigi stuttered, "...Sometimes… Hows that crown?".

"It's big and fancy", King Boo said in a playful mocking matter, "You know, Luigi, my life has turned for the best ever since that professor set me free. I've done so many honest accomplishments since then. One of them is being a leader of a big fancy band and we're suppose to play the Mushroom Bowl next week".

"The Mu-mu-mu. Mu-mu-mu. Mu-mu-mu", Luigi stuttered again.

"That's right, I'm making more accomplishments than you ever did", King Boo mockingly said, "But the problem is that I have royal duties to attend to next week and can't make it. So I was hoping that you and your band could cover for us".

"Oh. I um-um-um", Luigi stuttered once again before King Boo spoke up.

"Ha. I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well...I'll just let you go back playing 'sidekick' now".

"Hold it!", Luigi snapped, "It just so happens that I'm **NOT** a sidekick! I **DO** have a band! And we're gonna **PLAY** that Mushroom Bowl! How you like that, Mr. Fancy Ghost?".

"Good luck next Sunday. I hope the audience brings lots of..1-UP MUSHROOMS!", King Boo said before he hanged up the phone.

Luigi then started to twiddle with his hands, thinking what he just done.

"I got to drum up a marching band fast...Drum..hehe band humor."

 ***The Next Day***

Princess Daisy of Sarasaland was taking a stroll through Toad Town when she happened to noticed a poster. Curious she approached it and begin to read it.

"Looking to add fulfillment to your dull dull life?" Daisy begin.

Somewhere else in the castle of of Bowser Koopa, Bowser Jr. happens to be reading the same poster.

"Then become part of the greatest musical sensation ever to hit the Mushroom Kingdom."

Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom also is reading the same poster on the window of a bakery.

"...And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know."

Wario is also reading the poster in a bathroom stall at a fast food restaurant.

"Not to mention...Free refreshments!"

In a tree house not far, Donkey Kong is to reading the same poster while collecting bananas.

"Practice begins tonight. 7:30 sharp."

 ***Later that evening***

Luigi was driving to the warehouse where the classes were gonna take place. As he was driving he took a quick glance at his watch and he noticed he was 5 minutes late.

"Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That nincompoop didn't know an oboe from an elbow", Luigi grumbled but he then decided to lighten up, "Heh, elbow, heh. More band humor".

Luigi then arrived and went inside and he noticed a lot of people are here. He saw some some Toads, Koopas, Goombas, few Piantas, and a couple parakoopas and goombas. He also saw some familiar faces such as Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Toad, and Birdo.

Luigi then took the stand and gestured everyone to settle down.

"People! People! Settle down", Luigi said out loud and everyone complied.

"Ok now how many of you have played musical instruments before?"

"Do clown cars with gadgets count?", Bowser Jr asked.

"No."

"Are pinballs an instrument?", Waluigi asked.

"No Waluigi, pinballs are not an instrument."

Waluigi then raised his hand again but Luigi spoke.

"Tennis rackets aren't an instrument either."

Waluigi then put him hand down. After a few more moments no one else spoke up.

"That's fine, no one has any experience. Fortunately I have enough talent for all of you!" '

Luigi then laughed at his joke but then he realized no one was laughing and was met with awkward silence. He then put his focus back on.

"When do we get the free food?", Wario spoke after a few moments.

"Ok! Try to repeat after me!"

Luigi then played some music on a clarinet.

"Brass section go!"

Brass section, which had Daisy, a purple toad, and a red shell koopa played their instruments in the same tone Luigi did.

"Good! Now the wind!"

Wind section, which contained a female pink pianta, Birdo, a lakitu, and a green shell koopa played their instruments the same matter as well.

"And the drums!"

Drum section, which has a shy guy, a goomba, Donkey Kong, Rosalina, and Yoshi, however put the drumsticks in their mouths and blow on them. The sticks then flew out of their mouths and flew fast towards Luigi with some sticks pinning him to the wall. Thankfully he wasn't harmed.

"To bad that didn't kill me…", Luigi said glumly.

A little later into the class Luigi then decided to try something new and hopefully nothing will wrong.

"Let's just try stepping in rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five!".

"Is this the part where we start kicking?", Mario asked.

"No, Mario, thats a chorus line."

"Kicking!?", Waluigi started, "Oh I want to do so kicking!"

Waluigi then try to imitate a kick but he ended up accidentally kicking Daisy.

"Why you…", Daisy said angrily.

Daisy then chased Waluigi out of the room. Moments later a loud scream was heard. There was nothing but silence for the next few moments. Waluigi then poked his head into the room.

"Whoever is the owner of the mushroom car, you left your lights on", was the the first thing Waluigi said. He then entered the room everyone saw that he was stuffed into a trombone. How Daisy manage to do this no one knew.

Luigi knew that the next four days were gonna be the longest days of his life.

 ***The Next Day (Day 2)***

Today, class started in the late morning as Luigi wanted to test everyone's marching skills. Everyone was marching on a pathway outside of town. So far they made better progress than yesterday evening's class.

"Ok that's perfect everybody! Mushroom Bowl here we come! Flag twirlers really spin those things!"

Luigi noticed a turn coming up.

"Okay...Turn!"

Everyone proceeded to turn. Luigi then noticed that the flag twirlers, which were being done by 2 Hammer Brothers, were twirling the flags very slow.

"Flag twirlers! Let's go! I want to see some spinning!"

The 2 hammer bros twirled the flags a bit faster but Luigi wasn't satisfied enough.

"Flag twirlers! Let's move! Come on! Move!"

The twirlers then spin the flags super fast. It was so fast that the 2 hammer bros. flew in the air very high. A blimp was flying nearby and the twirly crashed right into it causing a major explosion. After the explosion, everyone looked up to the sky and a blue Toad with a trumpet begin to play 'Taps'. As he did, Luigi then layed down on the ground and he curled up with disappointment.

 ***The Next Day (Day 3)***

After what happened yesterday the class ended early. And as a result, today's class started in the late afternoon. Luigi just gotten word that the 2 Hammer Bros miraculously survived but will be the hospital for quite a while. He was relieved to hear the news but will need new flag twirlers but he has other things to focus on.

Today's class he decided to let everyone to practice on their own instruments and he checks on everyone once in awhile. So far everyone was making little progress. Luigi then approached Bowser Jr.

"Hows that harmonica solo coming along, Junior?"

"Its awesome. You wanna see? I added some cool tricks."

"Sure. Go Ahead."

Bowser Jr. then did a backflip and played his harmonica. He then did a cartwheel and played it again. He then did 3 more back flips and played the harmonica as he did them. As he did a few more flips he began to tire out and as he played the final blow he then fell down to exhaustion. Luigi came to his aid after he fell.

"Take it easy Junior," Luigi said as he walked him to a chair and gave him water. "Why not just play it normally?".

"Fine…", Junior said.

Luigi then left Junior to rest and proceed to check on the others and their progress.

 ***The Next Day (Day 4)***

Today was the final class before the performance as the Mushroom bowl. Luigi knew that most of the members barely made any progress but he has a small ounce of hope left.

"Well...this is our last night together before the show! And I know you haven't improved since we started", Luigi said as he noticed Donkey Kong fiddling around with a trumpet.

"But I have a theory! People talk loud when they want to act smart, right?".

"CORRECT!", Bowser Jr. shouted.

"So if we played loud, people might think we're good!", Luigi said optimistically. "Everybody ready?".

Everyone eagerly prepared to play their instruments.

"And a one, and a two. And a 1, 2, 3, 4!"

At that moment everyone played their instruments played as loud as they could. They were so loud that the windows in the room broke. As soon as it died down Luigi stood very still like he seen a ghost. The sound waves were strong enough to break his baton split in half.

"Okay new theory. Maybe we should so quietly...no one can hear us..."

A blue pianta that's next to Wario didn't take that too kindly.

"Well maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with fat greasy hands!"

Wario took notice of that and he faced the blue pianta.

"What did you say, punk?"

"Fat. Greasy. Hands!"

"Well these hands ain't for just collecting money."

"Bring it on fat man! Bring it on!"

Before the pinanta and Wario can duke it out Mario step between them in an attempt to calm them down.

"Now you two. Let's be smart and talk this out", Mario said.

"Oh! So now the red plumber is gonna lecture us!", Birdo said.

Everyone in the room then begin to argue amongst themselves. Luigi then tried to settle the situation down before it gets worse.

"Wait, wait! I know tensions are high…"

But before Luigi can finish everyone in the room begin brawling it out. Luigi noticed Donkey Kong and a goomba arguing intensely and a parakoopa slammed a drum on the goomba.

"There's a deposit on that equipment people!", Luigi said calmly but to no avail.

Luigi then noticed Wario and The Blue Pinanta running at each other holding oboes in a joust like brawl. However Peach slammed cymbals on both of them.

"Settle down! PLEASE!", Luigi said again, this time he was more desperate but no one listened.

As the brawl went on Daisy approached a Lakitu holding a xylophone board as a shield. But Daisy manage to break apart and the Lakitu fled. Before Daisy can pursue him Waluigi came up from behind her and kick her, this time on purpose. Like last time, Daisy wasn't happy it and pulled out a trumpet. Remembering what happened last time, Waluigi ran away while screaming as Daisy chased him.

The band brawl continued until they heard the ding of the clock. Every suddenly stopped and saw it was 9 PM.

"Hey! Class is over!", Yoshi pointed out.

And as if there wasn't a brawl moments ago, everyone started to walk to the exit cheerfully saying goodbye to one another. But as they approached the exit the doors suddenly open. What everyone saw was a sad looking Luigi.

"Well...you did it. You took my one chance at happiness...and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny bit sized mushrooms! I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all...died in a marching accident. So, thanks. Thanks for nothing…"

Everyone sat in silence as they all watch Luigi leave until he was completely gone.

"You're welcome", Waluigi said.

"What kind of monsters are we?", Mario started, "That poor man came to us in his time of need, and we failed him. Luigi was always there for us when we need him. Rosalina, when your baby luma got lost, who found him for you?".

"Uh...you did", Rosalina answered.

"And Donkey Kong, when your tree house needed to be rebuilt from that storm, who helped rebuild it?".

"It was you", Donkey Kong replied.

"Right, but if we just pretend that Luigi was me in those times, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means, to be in a marching band", Mario said proudly.

"Yeah! For Green Mario!", The blue pianta cheered out.

With that everyone cheered for their friend Luigi. They all then assembled the instruments that weren't destroyed and they prepared themselves to work their hardest.

"Now let make my brother proud", Mario said as he raised a baton.

"A 1, a 2, a skiddly diddly doo."

*The Next Day (Day of the Mushroom Bowl)*

Luigi walked shamefully towards the band entrance to the Mushroom Stadium.

"I knew this was gonna happen. They're just gonna have to find another band to play. I just hope that…"

Before Luigi finished that sentence he looked up and to his horror and shock he was staring at King Boo.

"...KING BOO DOESN'T FIND OUT! KING BOO! AAHHH!"

After taking a moment to calm down Luigi approached King Boo.

"What are you doing here?", Luigi asked.

"Hahahaha! I just came to watch you blow it. So, where's your band?".

"Uh, they couldn't come. They...died."

"Then who are they?", King Boo asked as his pointed behind Luigi.

Luigi turned his back and to his shock is was his members of his marching band all prepped up in marching band gear.

"AH! THAT WOULD BE MY BAND!", Luigi yelled.

"We're ready to perform Luigi", Mario said.

"Well, 'Weegee', this is exactly how I pictured your band would look," King Boo said as he and Luigi both noticed Mario dancing a little bit.

"That's his...eager face", Luigi said glumly.

Luigi then proceeded down the entrance as King Boo and members of his band followed him. They arrived in a dome like area and they walked in it.

"Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this kingdom", Luigi said glumly.

"That's the spirit Luigi!", Mario said.

Once everyone was inside of the dome, the dome then then begin to rise up. As its climbing they heard the voice of the announcer of the Mushroom Bowl.

"Okay, football fans. Put your hands together for the Mushroom Kingdom Super Band!".

As the dome finally reached their destination everyone took noticed that the audience didn't exactly look like typical residence of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"These are some weird looking Toads", Waluigi pointed out.

"Maybe we're in one of those weird looking kingdoms?", Mario suggested.

"I think I'm gonna be sick", Wario stated.

Everyone then soon got to their positions and they we're ready to play.

"Ok everybody", Luigi said as he looked back and saw King Boo grinning mischievously.

"Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3...4".

Luigi looked away waiting for the impending failure and humiliation. But instead he heard the sound of the introduction music playing wonderfully without any slips up. After the introduction was done, Luigi turned to face the band in shock.

Luigi then noticed Bowser Jr. playing on the keyboard. The music from the keyboard sounded amazing. As the keyboard played, members who played the introduction moved to form a path and the lights started to go dim. A spotlight then shined upon Mario who was holding a microphone.

'The winner takes all…' Mario begin to sing.

'It's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall…"

Luigi couldn't help but to stare in shock as his brother continued to sing. As for King Boo, if he had eyebrows he would've cocked one of them. They both then continued watch Mario sing his song.

'Will never sacrifice their will.'

Suddenly the staged they light up and Luigi saw the action happening. He saw that Waluigi was on the electric drums. He saw Daisy and Peach playing electric guitars. He saw Wario playing on a keyblade and Rosalina on a saxophone. Everyone was playing their part as Mario continued singing.

'Don't ever look back on the world closin' in.'

'Be on the attack with your wings on the wind.'

'Oh, the games will begin.'

King Boo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Luigi's band was playing good! Luigi couldn't believe either. Luigi then turned and faced the shocked ghost King and gave him a smug look. Luigi then faced his band again and threw his baton and started to dance with happiness.

'And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah.'

'And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.'

King Boo realized he couldn't take too much. He then fainted from the shock. Some nearby Toads carried him away on a stretcher. As they did, Luigi gave King Boo and smug good bye wave. Luigi then ran towards the stage and continue to savor the moment.

'And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah.'

'And the one who's last to fall.'

Peach glided on the staged playing a wicked guitar solo at that verse.

'We will have sweet, sweet victory!'

Luigi heard the cheers of everyone. He couldn't believe it but he did it. It was a long journey but he did it. He finally felt the feeling of success. He then jumped to the air as everyone kept cheering him on.

The End.

 **Cast:**

 **Luigi-Squidward**

 **King Boo-Squilliam**

 **Mario-Spongebob**

 **Waluigi-Patrick**

 **Daisy-Sandy Cheeks**

 **Wario-Mr. Krabs**

 **Bowser Jr.-Plankton**

 **Donkey Kong-Larry the Lobster**

 **The Blue Pianta-Harold**

 **Rosalina-Evelyn**

 **Yoshi-Fred**

 **Birdo-Nancy**


	2. Daisy, Luigi, and the Wiggler

**Daisy, Luigi, and the Wiggler.**

It was a quiet night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was sleeping in their cozy homes. But little did they know that the peaceful night was interrupted by the loud sounds of something burrowing underground. The burrowing creature ate a welcome to Toad Town sign and continued on its quest.

Somewhere in town, a Toad dressed in police like attire was writing a ticket for a car that is illegally parked near a fire hydrant. The toad dropped his pencil and turned his back to pick it up when he heard rumbling noises. He turned back and saw that the car was gone. After a few moments the toad manage to move the fire hydrant to a nearby car and wrote the ticket for that car and he walked away whistling.

The unknown creature then headed straight towards the residence of The Mario Bros. The only resident there is Luigi as his brother Mario went on vacation with Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and a few others to Isle Delfino. Luigi heard the creature eat everything in the yard but tried to ignore it assuming it was just some squirrels or something like that. However a louder munching noise woke him up and Luigi decided to take care of it himself.

"Lousy animals…", Luigi muttered.

"Couldn't they do this during the day when I'm awa-."

But before Luigi could finished that sentence he got a horrified look in his face. He stood there for awhile even after the creature left leaving behind a torn up front yard.

 ***The Next Day***

It turns out Luigi wasn't the only one who got a visit from the creature and had his stuff eaten. Once he arrived in Toad Town the next day he noticed a group gathered by a nearby fountain. He noticed familiar faces such as Yoshi, and the Wario brothers. Once he realized that everyone in the group were talking about the creature Luigi decided to join in to give his eyewitness description.

"I saw it! It was big! It was all wiggly! And it ate everything!"

"That's horrible!", Yoshi said before he a whole bag of chips and eating the bag itself.

"It was an Ice Land...Bull...Wiggler!", Luigi exclaimed!

Everyone gasped in shocked at the revelation. Normal Wigglers were relatively harmless (unless you got them mad) but this is the kind of Wiggler no one should ever cross.

"He ate my hammers!", a hammer brother shouted.

"He ate my children's school work!", a female toad said, not noticing her 2 children winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Do I even need to say it", said a Koopa who seem to have a chunk of his shell bitten off.

"How can we protect ourselves without Mario and the Princess?", a Green Toad said.

"I've got it!", Wario shouted, "How bout you all give me your money?"

The crowd booed at his suggestion and threw things at him. After that, people started suggesting ways to keep them safe from the Wiggler for a good while till at least Mario would return.

"We should lock our doors!", said a Pinanta.

"We should call my grandson", said an elderly female goomba.

"We should dig a moat!", said a Toad who was wearing knight armor.

"We should take Toad Town and push it somewhere else!", Yoshi suggested.

Everyone fell silent to Yoshi's suggestion until Waluigi spoke up.

"That idea may just be crazy enough...to get us all killed!"

Everyone then resumed fretting and arguing on what to do.

"Lets just go get someone to go after it!", a lakitu suggested.

"Are you crazy?", Wario shouted, "There isn't anyone, besides Mario, who's crazy enough to take on an Ice Land Bull Wiggler!"

Suddenly a screeching noise is heard causing everyone to cringe. Once the noise stopped everyone saw an old looking Bob-omb with a white bushy mustache and a captains hat.

"Is there bathroom nearby here?", said the old Bob-omb.

Everyone then got a look a disappointment.

"In that building over there", said a toad.

"Thanks", said the bob-omb before he scurried away.

"I'll catch this Wiggler for ya", said a new voice.

Everyone turned about and happen to saw Princess Daisy leaning on a pole with a cowboy hat.

"That is if you're willing to pay", Daisy said as she tipped her hat up.

"No!", shouted Wario, "You'll never get a coin out of me! Never! I'd rather have that wiggler come here right now and eat you all alive!"

Everyone looked at Wario strangely for a few moments.

"Uh...sorry", Wario apologized after he calmed down.

Daisy gave a surprisingly good natured laugh.

"Aw shucks. I don't want your money. I was just playing up the drama of the moment, that's all," Daisy said.

Wario then chuckled nervously before backing into the crowd.

"Nope. I'm gonna take that spineless creature down for nothing, because this is personal."

Daisy then lifted up her cowboy and threw it on the ground.

"Look! My crown is gone!"

Everyone gasped as they looked at Daisy's crownless head.

"Darn pest must've got it while I had my back turned, the coward! I am gonna get back what's mine!"

Everyone cheered at Daisy's determination to rid them of the Bull Wiggler. Luigi on the other hand looked alarmed that she would do that. He knew she was tough, but he seen the Wiggler and he knew that Daisy wouldn't stand a chance. He then approached her to attempt to talking her out of it.

"But Daisy, you don't know what you're up against. We're talking about an Ice Land. Bull. Wiggler!"

"Well, I don't know anything about Ice Land, but take a look at these"

Daisy then got 2 pictures out from her pocket and showed them to Luigi.

"Back in Sarasaland I handled bulls, and I handled wigglers. As far as I know doing both will be much easier. Now I'm gonna go kick me some wiggler buttl!"

The crowd went wild as Daisy was heading towards the exit of the town but Luigi still didn't want her to go.

"But Daisy! You don't know!"

"Don't worry Luigi, I won't be long."

Daisy then exited the town on her quest to stop the wiggler.

"Daisy wait!", Luigi said as he chased after her out of the town as well.

"Go get em Daisy! We're confident that you'll take the Wiggler down!", Waluigi shouted as the crowed cheer.

"Now what was that idea of yours, Yoshi?", Wario asked as soon Daisy and Luigi were out of sight and the crowd stopped cheering.

Luigi was quite a distance from Toad Town by the time he catched up to Daisy.

"Wait! Daisy!"

"Oh hey Luigi, you coming to watch me take care of the wiggler?"

"Daisy! Please don't go after that wiggler!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Daisy, I saw it. It's Big. Scary. and Yellow!"

"So is Wario, but I'm not afraid of him."

"You'll get massacred!"

"Luigi, I'm from Sarasaland. What you think is big and what I think is big are two totally different "big"s. Besides, he's got my crown. I can't let him get away with that."

Luigi realized that Daisy was fully determined to confront that wiggler. He then came up with an idea that might not work but he was desperate enough to try it.

"Ok um...What if the wiggler didn't take your crown?"

"If that lousy wiggler doesn't have my crown then who does?"

"Um...I do."

"You do? Where?"

"In my...pocket…"

Daisy chuckled a bit before she spoke up again.

"Well then why didn't you say so? Give it here."

Luigi then hesitantly put his hand in his pocket and grabbed something. He then stretched his arm towards Daisy and he opened his which he had something that wasn't a crown.

"Uh, Luigi, thats a paper clip and a piece of string."

"No it's not. This is your crown."

"Luigi!", Daisy said in annoyance.

"How would you know! It's always on your head!"

Luigi then got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Oh, don't go, don't go, don't go!", Luigi cried.

Daisy had enough with him trying to stop her and she pulled him off of her.

"Luigi, what is the matter with you? Now, I'm gonna go give that 14 legged rascal what-for, and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me!"

Daisy then resumed walked as Luigi stood up.

"Oh yeah! What if I said...'blargen fedibble no-hip'?"

"Well that did slowed me down a bit...BUT I'm still going."

As Daisy continued walk Luigi tried other ways to stop Daisy.

"You know, crowns are so overrated. Lets just go back home and forget about it."

That didn't work. Luigi decided to try something else.

"I got candy!", Luigi said but Daisy was still walking, "With nuts..."

Luigi then got another idea. He manage to get ahead of her and manage to make a mask of her father. As Daisy walked by Luigi then tried to impersonate him.

"Daisy! This is your father speaking, and I forbid you to go after this wiggler! You come back here young lady!"

"You're ain't my dad!"

Luigi had one more idea. He then noticed a power block and hit it. A fire flower came out of it and he touched and powered up. He wasn't gonna hurt Daisy but he wanted to scare her to not continuing. Once he catched up to her he then got in front of her.

"Daisy! If you want to get to that wiggler, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Daisy then hit a nearby powerblock and she got the invincibility star. Once she got it she touched Luigi which caused him to lose his fire power. The invincibility star then wear down and Daisy continued walking. Luigi had enough of this and in a final desperate act he then grabbed her ankles.

"Daisy, no! I can't let you! I'm not gonna let you get killed. If you find him, you'll get eaten for sure!", Luigi cried.

"There ain't now way I'm gonna let a some dumb old bug make a meal out of me! I'm too tough."

Daisy then attempted to walk but realized that Luigi was still holding onto her ankles.

"No, not tough enough. Not tough enough!"

Daisy then manage to get Luigi off of her and he stood up.

"Luigi, you need to stop worrying. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. After all, who's the toughest gal in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Daisy then picked up a big boulder to show off her strength and set it down.

"Um...You are", Luigi said.

"And who put the hi-ya hi ho, 'A' in athletics?".

"You did", Luigi answered again.

"And who saves your green backside from certain destruction on occasion?"

"You do...", Luigi answered meekly.

"Right. And I can handle your little bull wiggler too, because I am the best there is! There ain't nothin' too big or too scary for me to catch."

"Okay."

"Now say it Luigi."

"There isn't anything...", Luigi started.

"AIN'T nothing!", Daisy corrected.

"Ain't nothing too big too big or too scary for you to catch. But...", Luigi said.

Before Luigi can say anything else Daisy cut him off. This went on for the rest of the journey. After a while the pair stopped in front of what looked liked a cave. Daisy bend down on the ground and picks up some dirt and she sniffed it.

"Wiggler sign", Daisy say as she look at the small sign that said Wiggler on it. "He's in that that cave."

"Daisy", Luigi started, "...Are you sure you can-?"

"Of course I am", Daisy cut off, "I'm going in, and I ain't coming out 'til I got me a big steaming plate of wiggler stew."

Daisy then headed inside the cave. Luigi, being easily scared as he usually is, waited outside hiding behind a rock.

"Aha! There you are, you crown-nabbin' varmint! Hi-yah!"

Luigi then heard the noises of Daisy beating up the wiggler. Despite that, Daisy manage to peek out of the cave a few times.

"I'm winning Luigi!", Daisy said.

"Daisy, that's not...", Luigi said before Daisy continued fighting.

"This should take any longer", Daisy said again.

"Daisy, that's not…!", Luigi said again when Daisy went back to fighting.

"Almost done!"

"Daisy!"

Next thing Luigi knew Daisy came out riding on a worm like creature. Before long Daisy tied it up segmented ring.

"Boy. This wiggler put up quite a fight. But I'm from Sarasaland, and this wiggler was no match for me. I even found my crown!"

Daisy then showed Luigi her slightly scratched but still intact crown. She then put it on her head.

"Uh, Daisy? That's not the wiggler."

"Pardon Luigi?"

"That's not the Wiggler. That's its tongue."

Daisy looked and realized that the 'cave' was actually the Bull Wiggler itself. She then heard the sound of it wake up from a supposed nap.

"Ohhhh. This is the tongue, and... the whole thing... is the... wiggler...", Daisy said, " RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Both Luigi and Daisy both ran away from the now angry wiggler who gave chase.

"So what's the plan now Daisy?"

"Run very fast!"

"I could've thought of that", Luigi said before realization had struck him, "Hey, wait a minute! I was right wasn't I?"

"Now's not the time for this Luigi!"

"What? He's too big for you?"

"Not now, Luigi!"

"I wanna hear you say it!"

"Can we talk about this after we don't get eaten?"

"Say it!"

"Luigi!"

"Say it or I'll trip you!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Later!"

"Say it!"

"Alright Luigi! You were right and I was wrong! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Are you happy now?"

"I knew it", Luigi said smugly.

Just as their squabble just ended they heard a growl from the Bull wiggler prompting them to go faster. Luigi and Daisy ran as fast their legs could. The pair ran up and down hills and wiggler still gave chase. They even passed by the koopa, who had his chunk of his shell bitten off all wrapped up in bandages. As the wiggler went past him it ate his shell in the same matter again.

"Not again!", the koopa said.

Daisy and Luigi kept running for a little longer before Luigi decided to ask about a new plan.

"Uh Daisy? What do we do now?"

Daisy noticed that they were running in a path of trees and suddenly she got an idea.

"Luigi! Do you still have that paper clip and string?"

"Oh I think I know what you're going with this!"

Luigi they took the paper clip and string out and made them into a necklace.

"Look! I made a necklace! 'S' for 'Super Mario' or 'S' for 'Super Luigi'! Clever huh?"

"No, silly! How about 'S' for 'Saving our skins?"

Daisy then took the string and paper clip and uses the paper clips as hook and wraps it around a nearby tree. They both swing up so high and they ended up landing on top of the wiggler, which is oblivious to their whereabouts.

"Whew! That was close one. We'll both be nice and safe up here."

But as soon as she said that the Wiggler suddenly ended up starting fall off a nearby cliff. Daisy and Luigi both screamed and they ran up on the back of the wiggler to the plateau. They both manage to jump off safely on the cliff's edge as the wiggler falls off the cliff.

"Woohoo! We did it! He'll never get back up here!", Luigi said.

"We saved the town! We'll be hailed as heroes", Daisy said.

"Yeah! Let's go back and tell everyone", Luigi suggested.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the residences of Toad Town actually went along with Yoshi's idea to push toad town in a different area, thinking that Daisy and Luigi wouldn't come back alive. Ironically the town was at the bottom of the cliff.

"PUSH!", yelled Yoshi and everyone pushed the town, "PUSH!"

Everyone gave the town one last push and they all celebrated. But the celebration was cut short when the wiggler landed on their town, smashing it into bits.

"Ouuuch", Exclaimed the Wiggler.

The End.

 **Cast**

 **Luigi-Spongebob**

 **Daisy-Sandy Cheeks**

 **A Wiggler- Alaskan Bull Worm**

 **Yoshi-Patrick**

 **Wario-Mr. Krabs**

 **Waluigi-Squidward**

 **Hammer Bro.-Fred**

 **Female Toad-Nancy**

 **Koopa with Broken Shell-Fish with is butt bitten off**

 **Green Toad-Citizen #1**

 **Pianta- Citizen #2**

 **Elderly Goomba-Mable**

 **Knight Toad-Knight Fish**

 **Lakitu-Citizen 3**

 **Admiral** **Bobbery-Raincoat Fish**


	3. MarioDoodle

In a deserted forest far from the mushroom castle there lies a small house. There lives Professor Elvin Gadd. He had just finished his latest created: A giant pencil that can have the ability to bring drawings to life and be drawn on any surface. He went outside to test his creation but unfortunately for him he tripped on a rock and the pencil flew out of his hands. He then heard the familiar sound of a warpipe. E. Gadd then learn the first lesson of the Mushroom world: Always make sure there are no warp pipes around.

Meanwhile at the home of the Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi were outside playing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Ready Luigi?".

"Ready Mario!".

Both shook their fists and Mario got scissors and Luigi got paper.

"Scissors beats paper, Luigi".

The brothers then shared a heartfelt laugh.

"Ready again?", Mario asked.

Luigi nodded his head and they both shook their fists again. This time they both got paper.

"Luigi, how come you always pick paper?"

But before Luigi can answer they heard the sound of a warp pipe and a giant pencil flew fast and landed between they. Both brothers panicked and hid in a bush.

"What is that thing Mario?"

"It looks like a giant pencil."

"Try touching it."

Mario did what his brother suggested and approached the pencil and lightly touched it. Once nothing happened he was relieved.

"It is a giant pencil Luigi! It's safe to come here."

Luigi did so and came back to his brothers side.

"Say! Why not we draw some giant pictures with it?".

"Thats a good idea Mario."

Mario then grabbed the pencil and proceeded to start drawing.

"What are you gonna draw", Luigi said as he got to close to Mario.

"Stand back bro! I can't draw with you breathing on me!"

"Pff...artists", Luigi muttered.

Mario then finished his drawing.

"It's a goomba."

"Pretty good Mario! But it's lacking basic construction, and your perspective leaves a lot to be desired."

"Pff, everyone's a critic."

While Mario had his back turned his goomba drawing then sprung up from the ground.

"Mario, your drawing is alive!".

"Now that's what I'm talking about Mr. Critic".

"No! I mean its walking away!"

Mario then turned around and saw his goomba drawing walking away.

"Do you know what this means, Luigi?"

"Your art can never hang on in a gallery."

"It means we found a magic pencil!"

With that declaration Luigi then smiles with glee as he came up with an idea.

"You know what would make this better? Me having a magic bowtie!".

"Coming right up bro."

Mario then drew a bowtie on Luigi's neck.

"Life is great!", Luigi said.

However as soon as the bowtie was created, it began flying away. It was heading towards the Wario bros home next door and flew right into the window. Inside, Wario was looking at a mirror in his bedroom while talking to himself.

"Wario", he began, "If you had a bowtie, you'd be the most classiest man in the kingdom. You've got looks, talent. All you need is a nice...",

Wario was about to finish his sentence when the flying bowtie landed on his neck.

"Bowtie!"

Back outside Mario and Luigi were still playing around with the pencil.

"Let me try now Mario."

"Be careful Luigi! Being an artist is a heavy responsibility. Each work of art is like a child and must be treated as such."

"Come on, Mario! I was just gonna draw a cartoon."

"Oh, then didn't you say so."

Mario then gave Luigi the pencil and he immediately began drawing. Luigi's drawing resembled a gomba with a mustache and nose that is similar to Wario.

"Hey another Gomba."

"It's Wario, silly", Luigi corrected.

Suddenly, Goomba Wario came to life and angrily muttered.

"Its kinda creepy looking when it moves."

"Eh...You're right, Mario."

The Goomba Wario drawing then started to walk away.

"We can' let him go into town!", Mario exclaimed.

Immediately Luigi then erased Goomba Wario.

"Poor Wario", Luigi said.

"Hey! My brain just hatched an idea!", Mario said.

Mario told his idea to Luigi and they both went to the Wario Bros. home. There Mario drew what looked like a dollar bill, with a string attached, on the green mat near the front door.

"Oh Wario!", Mario said as he ranged the doorbell and then hid in a bush with Luigi.

"What do you want?", Wario ask as he opened the front door. He then noticed the dollar bill Mario drew on the ground.

"Hello whats this? Someone left me some cash for a suit", Wario said.

Mario then pulled the string and that send Wario to the ground.

"Mario! My bowtie!", Wario exclaimed in frustration as his bowtie flew away and he angrily went back inside. Mario & Luigi were laughing hysterically at their prank.

"Wait! I just got another idea for another prank", Mario exclaimed.

Mario then proceeded to make a drawing of himself.

"I'll draw me, and when Wario answers thinking its me, he'll realized it won't be me", Mario explained.

The Mario doodle then came to life.

"Aw! Ain't he handsome? All he needs is a mustache", Mario said as he drew a mustache on his doodle counterpart.

"Ready for some hilarity!", Mario said.

Doodle Mario then grunted and then walked up to Wario's door and knocked.

"He's going to the door", Mario said.

"He's knocking it", Luigi added.

Wario then answered the door looking confusedly at Doodle Mario.

"Wario answers the door and…", Mario said.

Suddenly out of the blue, Doodle Mario then started to beat up on Wario.

"Doodle Mario, Stop!", Mario pleaded.

Doodle Mario did what he was told and threw Wario back into his house. Mario Doodle then ran toward Mario and Luigi, knocking both down and stealing the magic pencil before running away.

"He's got the pencil…", Luigi said.

'What have I done? We have to find him", Mario said.

Mario and Luigi then started searching for Doodle Mario. Almost an hour into their search, nothing came up. Until…

"Where could he possibly be?", Mario asked.

"Maybe he's in that poorly drawn house", Luigi said.

Mario then saw the said house, which resembled their own home. This was definitely Doodle Mario's work.

"Great! Now let's get him", Mario said.

However, Luigi jumped into a nearby bush, being the scaredy cat that he is. Mario then jumped into the same bush with him.

"Come on Luigi, I'm right here with you. We'll just take some baby steps", Mario said to his brother.

Both bro.s picked up the bush and started to walked to the house, unaware the Doodle Mario drew a big hole on the ground. By the time the pair realized, they already fell into the hole.

"What just happen?", Luigi asked dazeley after falling with his brother.

The pair then looked up once they hear the taunting noised of Doodle Mario.

"Come on, Luigi, Give me a boost up there."

"Can't we just stay here where it's safe?"

"No way, bro. I created this monster and I've got to stop him."

Just then a giant crudely doodle of a hammer fell onto Luigi's head.

"See What I mean Luigi?"

"Where would you like me to hammer, sir?", Luigi said in a daze.

Soon, Mario and Luigi manage to make on top of the hole. But Doodle Mario drew a bowling ball and threw it at Luigi. Luigi screamed before the ball hit him, knocking him back on the bottom, and landing on him as well.

"You ok Luigi?", Mario asked his brother.

"BROOKLYN!", Luigi randomly yelled.

In the confusion, Doodle Mario escaped the brothers once again. Once Mario and Luigi manage to get out of the hole, they catch up with Doodle Mario and saw him messing around with the pencil like a sword.

"There he is", Mario whispered.

"He's hideous",Luigi started, "He makes me sick, just looking at him. That dumb 'M' on his hat, those ugly overalls, that big nose, and that stupid mustache!."

Mario then made a slight cough to remind Luigi of his presence.

"Oh! But it looks good on you Mario. Hehe…", Luigi then apologized.

Mario then noticed that Doodle Mario had just put down the pencil.

"He's putting down the pencil!", Mario exclaimed!, "Ok Luigi, this maybe our only chance. So on the count of three we'll both jump up and surprise him."

"Oh, you mean like a birthday party?"

All of the suddenly Doodle Mario snuck up behind the pair and picked Mario.

"Luigi! Bro! Do something!", Mario said all panicky.

However Doodle Mario threw Mario in the opposite direction. He then faced Luigi.

"Uh...Happy Birthday! Here's your present", Luigi said as he gave Doodle Mario a rock. Doodle Mario then hit Luigi with said rock.

Mario meanwhile manage to get the pencil and caught Doodle Mario as he tried to run away again.

"Hold it right there doodle! I brought you into this world and now I'm gonna take you out! Any last words?"

Doodle Mario then made a couple of grunts, however Mario couldn't understand him. Doodle Mario got frustrated and angry and Mario then erased his face. Doodle Mario, now without a face then ran into a wall.

"Hold still Doodle! This is for your own good", Mario said.

Mario then started to erase Doodle Mario in a fast pace ntil Doddle Mario was no more.

"I AM MARIO! DESTROYER OF EVIL!", Mario said after he erased his doodle version of him.

"Take it easy bro, its just a drawing', Luigi said.

"Well that takes care of that, Luigi. Say why not we go home and rest up?"

"Sounds good to me".

The brothers then begin their journey home. Unaware that Doodle Mario's gloved hand was following them back.

Later that evening at the Mario Bros home, Luigi was about to go out for the night with some friends while Mario decided to turn in.

"Gee, this was quite and interesting day, Luigi", Mario begin, "It was fun and all, but I kinda miss the doodle. I think he was kinda like a son to me. But I'm glad that everything's back to normal."

"Me too bro", Luigi said, "Well I'm about to head out bro. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Luigi," Mario said as his brother left the house. Mario then went into his room with the magic pencil in his bed.

"Goodnight Magic Pencil", Mario said before falling asleep.

Meanwhile outside, the doodle glove manage to reach the Mario Brothers home. He waited till Luigi was far out of sight and the lights in the house were out. He then made his move and entered the house. He followed the sound of Mario's snores and entered his room where the glove took the pencil and begin redrawing himself. Mario awoke to the sound of the pencil.

"Oh hey Magic Pencil. What are you doing up? Drawing a glass of water?", Mario said before he started laughing. His laughing was cut short as the newly redrawn Mario Doodle pop up.

"Ah! Doodle Mario. Eh...No hard feelings hehe..", Mario said.

Doodle Mario then drew angry eyebrows on him and pointed the pencil at Mario and growled.

"What do you think you're doing, doodle?", Mario said.

"You doodle...Me Mario", Doodle Mario said.

Mario then fled his room and Doodle Mario chased him throughout the house. Mario then ran into a room and closed the door behind Doodle Mario. Doodle Mario then erased the door and Mario backed away from him.

"Be careful with that thing", Mario pleaded, "Who knows what will happen!"

Doodle Mario then erased part of Mario's nose.

"I nose", Mario said.

Doodle Mario then erased some other parts of Mario's body. When he was done he laughed at Mario's state.

"Very funny doodle. Now its my turn", Mario said.

Mario then used his remaining arm and grabbed the pencil and then pair ended up in a tug of war. Eventually the pencil split in two with Mario getting the point end and Doodle Mario getting the eraser end. Mario then used the pointy end to redraw himself back to normal.

"Well doodle, it looks like this is a draw", Mario said as he pointed his end at Doodle.

Doodle Mario used his mouth and sharpened his end of the pencil and pointed at Mario.

"You made your point. But no matter I was voted most artistic in high school", Mario said as he played around with the pencil. Unfortunately his end slipped out of his hand and flew out his window and hit Wario, who was outside.

"Ouch! Mario you're gonna pay for that!", Wario yelled from outside.

"Or did that title belong to Luigi?", Mario said.

Doodle Mario then growled at Mario and started to creep towards to Mario. Mario walked back in fear and knocked a few papers down. As Doodle was walking he stepped on the piece of paper and it got stuck. Mario took noticed of them and grabbed an empty notebook and snuck up to Doodle as he was trying to free himself.

"Page for Mr. Doodle", Mario yelled before slamming the notebook and doodle. As he did Doodle Mario disappeared. Mario looked in the notebook and saw Doodle Mario on the paper. He watched the the doodle then smiled.

 **The Next Morning**

Mario was hanging the paper with doodle on in on the wall when Luigi walk into the home.

"Hey Mario. Heard there was a ruckus here last night. What gives?".

Mario pointed to the picture on the wall. "See for yourself."

"The evil doodle!", Luigi slightly panicked.

"No no. He wasn't evil. He was just a 2 dimensional creature, lost in our 3 dimensional world, looking for a purpose.", Mario explained.

"So...He's basically a drawing?", Luigi said.

"Exactly. Look how happy he is!"

"He still creeps me out."

A few hours later Mario and Luigi decided to put the magic pencil into the warp pipe where it came from.

"Oh magic pencil, your powers are too mighty for us citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. So I will send you back to the place from where you came. Are you ready, Luigi?"

"Ready!"

Mario and Luigi both carried the pencil to the warp pipe and dropped it in there.

Meanwhile E. Gadd was outside of his home, moping the loss of his creation. He then heard the sound of the warp pipe as his giant pencil landed right in front of him. E. Gadd hugged the pencil with joy. He then proceeded to write on a peice of paper, when the tip broke. He learned the second most important lesson of the Mushroom Kingdom: Always have a pencil sharpener.

The End.

 **Cast:**

 **Mario-Spongebob**

 **Luigi-Patrick**

 **Doodle Mario-DoodleBob**

 **Wario-Squidward**

 **Professor E. Gadd-Artist at Sea**


End file.
